Godparents
by Chris218
Summary: The reason why Garfiel and Paninya appear in the Elric family photo at the end of Brotherhood. Humor/Family oneshot. Contains Edwin Almay and mentions of Royai and LingFan


**Summary: The reason why Garfiel and Paninya are in the Elric family photo at the end of Brotherhood. Spoilers for the end of the series also a funny family oneshot fic. Contains Edwin and Almay with mentions of Royai and LingFan.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own FMA it is own by the great Arakawa-sensei and I'm glad it is because she made one hell of an amazing story.**

"When are Mama, Papa, Uncle Al and Auntie May coming back Aunt Paninya," kept asking Sasha Elric of her godmother.

"I don't care about them coming back I just want play with Shao May again it so boring without her since Dan is basically worthless since he is ancient," Maes Elric said while looking at the window waiting for the diminutive panda's return.

"Oh my, what an ungrateful little boy you are Maes," Garfiel came out of the kitchen wearing an apron.

"I thinking you're missing the point Mr. Garfiel, he just bored he wasn't insulting his folks," Paninya was waging her finger in front of him.

"Oh maybe but Winry needs to discipline him more or he'll turn into his father," Garfiel was talking from the kitchen making breakfast.

"Oh but I like Ed, he is really fun," Paninya answered back.

"Yes but can the world really survive two of them in the world."

Paninya thought for a while and said, "Yeah you're probably right."

"Hey wait I think see someone heading to our house maybe it's them." Maes said with a smiling forming on his little face.

"It's them its Mama, Papa, Uncle Al, Aunt May, and Shao May, yea their finally home." Sasha immediately went to go greet her parents and relatives all the while Maes went to grab Shao May who was now running away from the boy who smothered her all too many times to count before.

"I miss you Mama and Papa," Sasha said while in her parent's arms.

"We missed you too," Winry affectionately told her daughter.

"Hey what about us, no love for us," Al told her niece.

"I miss all of you," Sasha said with joy coming into the house with all them except Maes who was still blissfully chasing after poor Shao May with Dan now joining him.

"So how was Xing, guys?" Paninya had a look of curiosity on her face as the Elrics where bringing in their luggage except Winry who was brushing her daughter's hair and May who was on the couch obviously tired from the trip.

Ed, Al, Winry, and May went to Xing to go the wedding of their friends, Ling and Lan Fan. Of course the wedding was also the social event of the century since it was the wedding of the Emperor. And it was also the only marriage the Emperor of Xing would be have since Ling as emperor decreed that the polygamy practice held for the Emperor be outlawed he did it for two reasons because he loved Lan Fan didn't want another person in their relationship and two to ensure only his heir from her would be the next emperor.

"It was great and all but Ling kept pissing me off the entire time we were there." Edward had a frown on his face.

"Why's that Ed?"

"It's because Ling kept telling everybody in Xing how he saved brother all the time when he was here in Amestris and naturally as he was the emperor they all believed," Al gave an answer to Paninya's question.

"I still can't believe that shifty eyed lying greedy freak is in charge of nation six times the size of Amestris," Edward was still obliviously upset at Ling.

"Yes well at least Lan Fan put him in his place and told everyone she was the true savior of both them which she was since she did save them from Gluttony who was about to eat them, its like the say behind every great man there is an even greater woman," May spoke who looked at Alphonse who was now blushing.

"Paninya the wedding was just beautiful you should have gone with us." Winry commented on the wedding of Ling and Lan Fan. "Also Lan Fan coronation as the Empress was simply an ounce in a lifetime event."

"Naw I hate mushy stuff like that Winry you know that," Paninya shook her head also as a sign of no.

"Oh Winry dear, Riza sent you the pictures of Berthold that you wanted while you were away." Garfiel went out of the kitchen and handed some photos to Winry. They were pictures of Berthold Mustang in his school uniform the young boy was the spitting image of his father.

"Damn hard to believe he looks like a tiny doppelganger of his old man, but thank God he has his mother's personality, I couldn't deal with another Roy Mustang," Ed commented at the pictures.

"He is a lot like his mother but he does have his father's outgoingness which is good enough I suppose," Winry said to Edward still toying with Sasha's hair.

"Yeah well Maes isn't exactly so far from being your childhood clone brother." Al told his brother about his nephew all the while giving May a message.

But May quickly added, "But Alphonse he gets his love for animals from you though which is the only thing different that isn't like Edward, other than that he is his own father's clone."

"Are you saying that its bad thing my son turning into me it could be worse he could be turning to Furher Bastard!" Ed got upset over what his brother and sister-in-law said.

"Oh my Edward is it really wise to call the leader of our country that you could be tried for treason you know," Garfiel was looking at him with a hmm face.

"Mr. Garfiel Ed isn't scared of anything and he has the balls to do whatever he wants, I mean this is the guy who punched God," Paninya immediately replied at back than continued with her speech. "I mean he even punched the emperor of Xing while they were there."

"How do you know about that?" Ed was puzzled how the former thief knew such an event.

Paninya grabbed a newspaper from the kitchen and explained to Ed. "Its right here on the Amestris Times it says former child state alchemist Edward Elric punches emperor at Xing to defend the honor of wife right before the day of the royal imperial wedding."

"Oh my Winry, how lucky you are to have a man who would punch a man that could have him be executed for such actions and he did it all for your honor now that is what I call love!" Garfiel was now daydreaming.

Winry grabbed the newspaper and than said, "This newspaper is making stuff up, this how it really happened, Ling said I had crush on him and said Ed found out about it and than was heartbroken and than he hooked us up to show what a good friend he was, so my honor wasn't insulted ok."

"Edward got put on trial for assaulting him but Ling let him off he apologized which Winry made him do it of course," May joined into the conversation.

"Any how can we get ready, we have to take another family picture before the twins are born," Al stopped from giving May a message and was busying getting ready.

"Oh how far are you May dear?" Garfiel asked May with excitement.

"6 months Mr. Garfiel, oh my I still can't believe me and Alphonse are going to be parents soon."

"I still can't believe Al married you," Ed immediately squeezed that nasty comment in. And before May could draw an alkahestry circle to punish Edward, Winry had already beaten May at the task and was already mercilessly beating Edward with her favorite wrench she used to punish Ed time and time again. She also used it to punish her children but not on them she would instead use it on Ed to frighten them which it worked and it also had the plus effect of making Ed a better parent for fear of the almighty wrench.

"Hey are you dead Ed?" Paninya asked the desperately breathing former alchemist.

"Leave him alone Paninya he needs to learn some manners before he can get help," the blonde girl told her close friend. "Alright we need to get ready, has anyone see my grandma?"

"I'm right here Winry and I suppose you want him too," Pinako came inside the house with Maes who had actually gotten a hold of Shao May who was desperately trying to free herself from the clingy boy.

"Thanks a lot grandma but how did Maes catch Shao May so early?" Winry questioned her small grandmother about her son and the tiny panda which it takes a while for Maes to catch the poor innocent mammal.

"Well Winry, unlike Maes here who Shao doesn't trust one bit she trusts me so I basically told her to come to me and she did but she never expected me to betray her though," Her grandma said with a smirk.

"Shao May just let Maes play with you he is not that bad," May was talking to her pet who was begging for help from all sides but alas to no avail.

"Well come on lets getting going I don't want to be late cause that cheap greedy bastard forces us to pay more if we are," Ed said to his bizarre family about the cameraman.

Ed grabbed his son who was still holding on to the small panda begging for help while Winry went to grab their daughter's hand. Al went to go help his wife and Pinako, Garfiel, and Paninya following suite to go take their annual family photo.

And then Edward said, "Also Paninya, Garfiel, you better not do some funny poses again you know how ridiculous the photo looked when we showed it to May's mother, Ling, and Lan Fan."

"We promise," Both Garfiel and Paninya said with fingers crossed behind their backs.

Selimpride: Well my first FMA fic, it had Edwin, Almay, Royai, and LingFan. Also Ed and Winry son is named Maes cause you know how he was important to them to Ed as a friend and Winry as a sub for her father and Sasha is mix of the name Sarah and Trisha Ed and Winry's mothers. And you are true FMA fan if you can guess who Roy and Riza's son is named after. Well thanks for reading.


End file.
